El peor castigo: la adolescencia
by Grisel
Summary: Epoca de los merodeadores, peleas , peleas y romance... y mas peleas(por dios que mala que soy para lo summary)
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: se podria decir que este es el comienzo...

Pero profesor- se quejo una chica de pelo negro largo hasta la cintura y de ojos grises- no voy a llegar a hacer todo esto para mañana

No me interesa señorita summers, y por su insolencia 20 puntos menos para gryffindor-exclamo esta vez el hombre- bueno como les estaba diciendo... el extracto de ...-continuo dándose la vuelta

Como se atreve, yo no tuve la culpa ¬¬-comento avril

Eso ya lo sabemos pero deja que gane esta vez, sino va a seguir sacándonos puntos-dijo esta vez una chica de pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta después de los hombros y de ojos negros - ya veremos la manera de vengarnos

La venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena U.U ,emily - recito una chica de pelo castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y de ojos marrones

Para eso tendríamos que tener una ¬¬, cristhy- le contesto avril con ironía

ˆ ˆ° bueno tampoco es para tanto avril- le dijo emily en un intento de calmar a su amiga

Y así era todas las clases de pociones, el profesor tenia laguna manía con este trío ( y de esto ya hace 6 años)ya que siempre encontraba algo para quitarles puntos o retarlas(aunque hay que admitir que en algunas ocasiones si tenia razón) . a decir verdad si no fuera por eso , estas tres chicas pasarían completamente desapercibidas.

Todo lo contrario a los cuatros chicos que generalmente se sentaban en la otra punta del salón, el mas alto , de pelo negro azulado y ojos azul profundo que respondía a Sirius Black , era uno, sino el mas codiciado por la población femenina de howarts, le seguía un muchacho un poco mas bajo de pelo negro azabache descontrolado, ojos marrones que permanecían detrás de unos anteojos , aunque esto no le quitaba atractivo y respondía al nombre de James Potter, luego estaba un chico de pelo color arena , ojos color oro igual de tractivo que los otros dos y se llamaba Remus Lupin, y por ultimo estaba un chico de pelo castaño claro ,ojos celestes y que era un poco mas bajo que los otros tres , respondía al nombre de Peter Pettigrew. Ellos formaban el grupo de los merodeadores, eran los chicos mas codiciados de toda la escuela y al mismo tiempo se cargaban una fama de don juanes terrible.

Luego de clases

No es justo , no voy a poder con todo esto, - decía una aturdida avril mientras cargaba flor de pilota de libros -;; morire!!!

No seas exagerada ˆ ˆ - le dijo un chico alto, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes

No me digas eso Connor, ya quisiera verte a vos haciendo un ensayo de no se quien en no se donde para no se cuando-exclamo avril

O.o se nota que estas perdida- le cometo Connor ayudándola a acomodar los libros sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca- pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar

Por eso eres mi mejor amigo ˆ ˆ-le dijo avril con una gran sonrisa en su cara

¬¬ solo por eso- pregunto este

na... también por que me compras chocolates ˆ ˆ - finalizo con una sonrisa mas grande que la anterior

dios, no tienes remedio U.U-comento Connor abriendo unos de los libros- y las chicas donde están – pregunto este refiriéndose a cristhy y emily

dijeron que tenían algo que hacer , después venían para acá-

así se la pasaron investigando un rato hasta que ...

y miren quien esta disfrutando de privilegios que no le corresponden- exclamo un joven de ojos grises y pelo rubio junto con un grupo de slytherin

por que no te mueres malfoy - comento avril

quien te crees que eres sangre-sucia para hablarme asi- le respondió este

es mucho mas que vos Lucius- comento Connor defendiendo a su amiga

lo que todavía no puedo creer es que perteneciendo a una de las mas renombradas familias de el mundo mágico, te pudieras juntar con semejante escoria ,Rieman-le contesto a connor

eso no te incumbe –le dijo Connor – y mejor ya váyanse

oblígame- le reto Malfoy

VETE YA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA LA CARA A PATADAS IDIOTA!!- grito avril muy enfadada- y ya que te jactas de tener mucha plata, cómprate un bosque y piérdete en el

En eso Lucius la agarro del fuertemente del brazo

Atrévete a hacerle daño y no me ago responsable de lo que pueda llegar a pasarte, te quedo claro Malfoy-amenazo el ojiverde al ver la acción de Lucius

No siempre vas a tener a tu amiguito cuidándote sangre sucia-le susurro malfoy al oído a avril quien se estremeció al escucharlo.

Después de decir esto se fue junto con su grupo, en eso llegan emily y cristhy que estaban bastante animadas, pero al ver la cara de sus amigos sus caras se tornaron serias.

Que paso loca- le pregunto cristhy preocupada–no me digas que malfoy volvió a molestarte-termino esta

Si ,pero no se preocupen no fue nada, lo mismo de siempre... por así decirlo-comento avril quitándole importancia- y ustedes por que venían tan contentas-dijo esta tratando de cambiar de tema

Pues verán..- comenzó a decir emily notando que su amiga no quería hablar del tema, y no la culpaba, tener a una misma persona molestándote por seis años llamándote de maneras despectivas no es muy agradable, parecía que Lucius tenia una pequeña obsesión con avril- ya nos vengamos de Wallis(ese era el nombre del profesor de pociones)

Y ahora que le hicieron – pregunto CONNOR que hasta ese momento no había hablado

Mañana lo sabrás, y creo que vas a ser uno de los primeros que lo vea, tu tienes a primera hora no- le comento con una sonrisa emily

Lo único que espero que no se les halla pasado la mano, sino todos los de séptimo la vamos a pagar( Connor es un año mayor que ellas)- le dijo este a las chicas tratando de parecer serio, cosa que no le salía.

No se de que te quejas, ya estas en el ultimo año, por así decirlo no te puede hacer nada- le dijo cristhy

No se crean... no se crean...- le contesto este- bueno basta de charla, tenemos que empezar el trabajo

Y asi comenzaron con el bendito ensayo, aunque a decir verdad no les resulto pesado ya que entre bromas y comentarios absurdos se les paso volando el tiempo.

Ya era bastante tarde y los cuatro volvían de la biblioteca y con un hambre que se morían por que se les había pasado la cena

Tengo hambre- exclamo avril- mucha mucha muchaaaaaaaaaa hambre..... mu...

Bueno , ya entendimos el punto- le corto cristhy tratando de que su amiga parara con el lamento

;;

y si vamos a la cocina-pregunto avril, mas que como una sugerencia parecia una suplica- ;; porfis?

Pero tengo mucho sueño!!!!- exclamo cristhy en forma de protesta- aparte mañana tengo que levantarme temprano por que tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch....-finalizo la chica que era una de la cazadoras.

Y yo tengo pociones a primera hora chicas- comento connor tratando de justificarse- lo siento U.U

No hay problema, y tu emily-le pregunto con una cara de corderito a medio morir

Yo si voy, tengo mucha hambre también-le contesto esta

Bueno entonces...hasta mañana- se despidieron los chicos

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas se pidieron de todo un ...mucho!! loco había mucha hambre y no iban a parar hasta saciarla. Al terminaron de comer se llevaron una gran bolsa de galletitas cortesía de los elfos domésticos que le tenían mucho cariño ya que generalmente ellas les traían nuevas recetas(desde sus casas) para que hicieran.

Al otro dia

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ

Era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto de las chicas hasta que...

DESPIRTEN BAGASSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! No por favor yo no me lo comí, fue avril- exclamo emily

Que yo que ¡!!!!!!????????- Pregunto medio dormida la aludida

Nada -- - le respondió una emily ya despierta... en eso se escucha un ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ

Parece que a la que venias a despertar fue la única que no lo hizo-comento avril mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama de emily

=P perdón-dijo connor- pero igualmente tengo que , sino va a llegar tarde al entrenamiento

Y ahora que hacemos para despertarla- pregunto ¨inocente¨(nótese la ironia) emily

se quedaron unos minutos mirándose entre los tres hasta que de repente se les formo una sonrisita psicópata en el rostro y en menos de un minuto ya estaban arriba de la victima.... digo de cristhy pegándole con almohadas o gritándole

loca despertate... ya amaneció, los pajaritos cantan la vieja se levanta!! ˆOˆ-empezó a gritar avril

che te equivocaste eso es para la lluvia bestia!! ¬¬ - dijo una medio dormida cristhy

¬¬ es lo mesmo...-le contesto avril

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

No se de que se ríen!! ¬¬- exclamo enojada avril

De lo boba que parecías cantando eso XD- le dijo emily

Con que boba no ¬¬- dijo avril agarrando una almohada – yo te voy a enseñar lo que una boba como yo puede hacer

Y así comenzaron una persecución por toda la habitación

Deberíamos intervenir- pregunto cristhy

Naaaaa... dejemos que se maten entre si-le contesto un divertido connor al ver a sus amigas de esa manera. Y a decir verdad era una escena por que estaban despeinadas con los pelos todos enredados, los pijamas , bueno el de emily pasaba pero el de avril estaba lleno de caritas de aliens(al puro estilo The x files)y se corrían con almohadones y ositos de peluches que se les cruzaran en el camino(o eran ellas las que se cruzaban, dejémoslo ahí mejor...). En eso emily hace algo que no tendría que haber echo, sale corriendo hacia la sala común, imagínense el rostro de algunos alumnos al ver bajar a semejantes locas corriendo y gritando por toda las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala. Pero después de unos minutos se podían escuchar apuesta de todo tipo , como : a que la de pijama con caritas raras se queda afónica o antes de que puedan terminar la pelea va llegar McDonagall o a que terminan en una lucha de lodo en bikini

Eh O.o-exclamaron los demás

A que a ustedes no les gustaría ¬¬ no se hagan los inocentes- Protesto el que había dicho semejante animalada

Mientras tanto...

Te voy a matar!!-exclamo avril

Solo si logras atraparme- le respondió emily esbozando una sonrisa burlona

Pero con lo que no contó es que en ese mismo momento una chico de ojos dorados que entraba caminado y hablando con otro chico , se le cruzo (sin querer eh) y cayeron los dos (emily y el de ojos dorado)al piso cuando al mismo tiempo una almohada era estampada en la cara del que lo acompañaba, dejando a todos los que estaban presenciando la pelea mas mudos que cuando un profesor pregunta quien estudio para la lección.

O.O corramos!- fue lo único que dijeron los espectadores y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta no quedaba nadie , excepto los cuatro chicos mencionados.

Esteeeeeeee.... perdón OO- dijo una muy avergonzada emily

No hay problema preciosa pero la próxima vez te sugirió que me hables, no que te tires a mis brazos- le dijo con una voz seductora el muchacho(que ya se hablan dado cuenta que es Lupin No!? ... QUIERO CREER!!!)

Eh Oô- dijo a una confundididididisisisisma emily- lo que estas pensando es que yo te quería pedir una cita? Eso es lo que quieres decir?

Y si , no se que otra cosa querría de mi una chica- comento arrogante lupin

O.o jajajajajajajajajajajaja- se puso a reír de repente de una manera descontrolada- yo.... pedirte....a ti .... una cita..................jajajajajajajajaja

En eso avril también se pone a reír con ella. Y los dos muchachos se le quedan viendo como si fueran locas.

Que buena broma es esa...- comentaba entre risas avril

Yo no se de que tanto te reís , si tuviste que tirarme una almohada por la cabeza para que me de cuenta de tu existencia- dijo pedante Sirius

Otra vez la burra al trigo... lo que paso fue que...no tenemos por que explicarles pero es un asunto entre ella y yo – les dijo una molesta avril

Bueno , como quieran, de todas maneras nunca podríamos salir con chicas tan poco femeninas como ustedes- le dijo Sirius con arrogancia

Y sin mas ni mas se fueron a su cuarto. Y cuando legaron pudieron escuchar

TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nda: HOLA como estan espero que les este gustando la historia, ya se que en este capitulo aparecieron poco los merodeadores(por no decir casi nada) pero necesitaba que primero conozcan el carácter de este grupo de bueno, se les podría decir humanos pero no lo se... dejémoslo ahí si. Porfisss dejen Review

Cariños Grisel


	2. Entre jugo de naranjay caídas desde algú...

Capitulo 2: Entre jugo de naranja...y caídas desde algún lugar  
  
En el gran salón  
  
Para un poco avril te vas a ahogar- le decía un preocupado connor a la chica que se metía una pata de pollo entera en la boca  
  
No me importa . ...ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- era lo único que la chica había pronunciado desde la mañana  
  
Pero me pueden explicar que fue lo que paso, por que entre que bajamos rápido para no llegar tarde a pociones , al entrenamiento y la sarta de puteadas que largo la pequeña avril no entendí ni medio – exclamo cristhy  
  
Lo que paso fue que....- empezó a decir emily- ...y el le dijo que menos mal por que no saldría con chicas tan poco femeninas  
  
Y por que a vos no te afecto lo que dijo ese idiota- pregunto connor  
  
Bueno a avril tampoco le afecto-tratando de justificar a su amiga mientras le quitaba un plato que contenía carne destrozada por los cuchillazos de avril- el problema fue que la dejara con la palabra en la boca  
  
Ahhhhh ya ...-exclamaron cristhy y connor  
  
Ahora el enojo de avril estaba justificado, ella siempre fue una persona reservada en algunos aspectos, era una muy buena amiga y en cuanto a la importancia que le daba lo que los demás pensaran de ella se podría decir que era de nula a inexistente , talvez fuese un poco histérica pero nada mas... eso si, no la dejes con la palabra en la boca por que estas cavando tu propia tumba  
  
Lo odio!!!!!!!!!!- volvió a exclamar avril  
  
En eso llegan a ellos un grupo de chicas  
  
Tu!!!- exclamaron antes de agarrar a emily de el pelo y tirarla al piso  
  
Pero que les pasa!!!!!!!- exclamo furioso connor mientras ayudaba a emily a ponerse de pie  
  
No se metan que la cosa es con ella -dijo otra chica del grupo, que parecían ser de varias casas  
  
A todo esto todo el salón se había puesto a mirar lo que pasaba y miraban expectantes, incluyendo al grupo de los merodeadores  
  
Esteee... para el carro chiquita... primero nos vas a explicar por que viniste como una SALVAJE... por que no hay otra palabra paro que hiciste – exclamo avril ante su creciente ira ... no lo por lo ahora , también por lo de la mañana.  
  
Te parece poco que ella halla caído arriba de nuestro adorado remus- pregunto la chica que la había tirado al piso  
  
Solo por eso O.ô- exclamaron los cuatro amigos  
  
Y el punto es...¬¬- agrego avril- yo le pegue un almohadazo a el estúpido de Black y que- les dijo ente divertida y malhumorada(existe eso?)  
  
Como te atreves a llamarlo asi,fenómeno-exclamo la chica acercándose peligrosamente a avril  
  
POR QUE LO ES POR DIOS SANTO!! ABRAN LOS OJOS PAR DE NIÑITAS TONTAS!!- ya exploto, de esto no había marcha atrás...  
  
O-O- se quedaron en el salón  
  
Y para comprobarlo... – avril se dirige hacia donde estaban sentados los merodeadores y en el medio del trayecto alcanza a agarrar una jarra llena de jugo- es tan estúpido que ni se corre – exclamo al mismo tiempo que le vaciaba todo el contenido de la jarra a Black , el cual se paro de repente  
  
pero que te pasa!!!- exclamo este enojado- yo no les hice nada  
  
Pero esto no es por lo de ahora, es por lo de esta mañana ˆˆ-dijo ya mas tranquila avril- aparte cuanto les apuesto-dijo dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos- que el tuvo la culpa de que estas histéricas vinieran a agredirnos  
  
Y sin mas ni mas se fue hacia la salida del gran salón , seguida por sus amigos. Todos estaban realmente asombrados por la valentía o... estupidez de la chica , ya que se atrevió a meterse con uno de los chicos mas importantes de Howarts.  
  
En las habitaciones...  
  
Avril...-  
  
Que- contesto esta como si no hubiera hecho nada  
  
Como que!!-se exaspero Emily- acabas de hacer la peor locura ...  
  
No hice nada malo, por favor solo le tire jugo... no ácido sulfúrico- le reclamo esta- Aparte , le viste la cara ...no me digan que no les pareció divertido- le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
A decir verdad si – le contesto Cristhy- además se lo merecía ˆ ˆ jaja  
  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
  
Y así estuvieron por un buen rato. Después de que se calmaran Cristhy acompaño a Avril a practicar vuelo ya que era medio desastrosa con la escoba... pero bueno...ella tiene la esperanza de que algún día ocurra un milagro y logre mantenerse en la escoba por mas de 10 minutos. Por su parte Emily se fue a la biblioteca par poder adelantar unas tareas que les habían dejado.  
  
Este no es el tomo- dijo cerrando un libro grande y viejo, de esos que tienen quichisientas paginas- necesito el 6 ... donde estará?- continuo esta vez parándose yéndose a buscar en las estanterías que estaban en una parte apartada de la biblioteca  
  
Aca esta- exclamo con entusiasmo la chica(ni que hubiera descubierto la Atlántida loco)- ahora , la cosa es como llego hasta ahí- dijo mirando la ultima repisa de la alta estantería y fijándose que no había sillas ni escaleras para poder ayudarla a llegar  
  
Se romperá si me subo- susurro mientras colocaba su pie derecho sobre uno de los estantes- parece que no- y puso el otro pie ( que es alpinista ahora?)  
  
Y así llego hasta la cima de la montaña... perdón... estantería y pudo agarrar su tan amado libro(Emily: otro comentario irónico mas sobre mi comportamiento y te mato ¬¬, Autora :ˆ ˆ° bueno , que carácter), se disponía a bajar cuando en eso pisa mal y...y.........che que paso se suponía que me tenia que estampar contra el piso- dijo en forma de protesta Emily... en efecto se habría estampado, pasado del verbo... (Emily : yaaaaa continua que no es nada cómodo estar así , Remus : dilo por ti cariño ,Emily:¬¬)pero en lugar de eso cayo encima de alguien  
  
si sigues cayéndote sobre mi ...tendré que empezar a cobrarte– le dijo divertido Lupin  
  
da la casualidad de que tu siempre estas en el medio de mis caídas ¬¬...- le contesto esta de mala manera  
  
si no ˆ ˆ-  
  
¬¬-  
  
por que me ves con esa cara?-  
  
ya puedes soltarme- le contesto Emily al ver que la tenia agarrada en un abrazo  
  
Antes de que pudiera contestarle...  
  
Remus!! Donde es...vaya sentimos molestar- dijeron dos muchachos , uno era Potter y el otro Black, al ver la escena de dos chicos tirados en el piso ,mas específicamente una muchacha sobre uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
No molestan!- exclamo Emily levantándose y agarrando su libro (el famoso tomo seis!!! Si!!!!!!!, Emily :¬¬)  
  
Si lo hacen!- reclamo Remus, parándose también  
  
Decídanse – le reclamo un divertido Potter  
  
SI- NO-  
  
NO- SI-  
  
SI- NO-  
  
Ya basta!! si lo.. digo NO lo hacen y mejor me voy- termino la discusión Emily entre enojada y apenada  
  
Jajaj, no te pongas tan nerviosa...eh como te llamas?- pregunto Sirius  
  
Mi nombre es Emily Anderson ... y un consejo Black... trata de no cruzarte de nuevo con Avril...le divirtió mucho tirarte jugo y no dudo que si tiene otra oportunidad lo haga otra jugo lo que tenga a mano... adiós- termino de decir mientras cerraba su mochila y se retiraba del lugar.  
  
Es extraña- comento James viendo como se iba  
  
Ni que lo digas – le respondieron los otros dos  
  
Mientras tanto en los terrenos  
  
Concéntrate- le reclamo cristhy  
  
Es lo que trato de hacer- se quejo desde una altura considerable avril- es que se hace difícil... sobre todo con tus alaridos ¬¬  
  
No son alaridos , es mi hermosa y melodiosa voz , inculta ¬¬-se quejo cristhy  
  
Tu abuela... aparte si eso es melodioso yo soy soprano ¬¬- le remato avril  
  
¬¬-  
  
hola Cristhy-  
  
hola connor , todo bien- le pregunto cristhy  
  
que haces aquí sola – no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la loca voladora... digo avril.  
  
no esta sola, que soy yo ... nadie?- le reprocho avril aun en las alturas  
  
perdón no te había visto pequeña-se disculpo- no te parece que esta un poco alto?  
  
Sip ˆˆ-contesto avril  
  
Y por que no bajas-  
  
;; por que no puedo – le dijo avril  
  
todavía me pregunto como hizo para pasar en primer año vuelo- le comento una divertida Cristhy a Connor  
  
TE ESCUCHE!!!-necesito decir que esa fue avril? Nda: holitas como van? todo bien espero, bueno acá les dejo el capitulo dos , es un poco corto .. lo que pase es que ando seca de ideas;;. Pero vamos al grano ... dejara avril de hacer locuras con la escoba. Cristhy dejara de hacerse la decente y comenzara a hacer locuras, por ultimo pero no menos importante.. dejara Emily de caerse "oportunamente" cada vez que Remus esta cerca?  
  
Me despido Grisel 


End file.
